Investigation
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: What happens when you take a girl who's run from her old life of espionage and throw her into the Kira investigation? Find out!


_Author's Note. I don't own L or Death Note or any of the characters except Akira. Even though i wish I did. Sigh. Enjoy._

The young woman sighed, bored with her everyday life. It was nothing new for her to be this bored, and thus she accepted the idea with very little problem. The question was, as always, if she was going to allow herself to remain bored any longer. For a few minutes, she toyed with the idea of actually finding something to do, but she tossed it away as she had so many times before. There was little point in doing something that would soon bore her. Once the amusement had faded, the boredom would once again reign and she would be left with nothing but memories. And she had little use for memories. While she was still in college (At To-Oh to be exact) she knew that there was little point in being concerned with what happened here. It had been two years since she had joined the students here and she still knew none of them well enough to call them by name. This was her own fault, as she knew well, because she had made it a practice to ignore as many of them as she could. It probably would not have killed her if she had allowed herself to get to know a few of the students, but she was reluctant to allow others in. After all, one does not concoct a fake identity if one is going to open up to everyone that they would meet. As she watched the freshman induction, she was totally zoned out until a man named Hideki Ryuga was on the stage. This man was apparently a genius and yet, he looked like such a mystery. His clothes were not what would be considered appropriate for this kind of event, and yet she felt that they suited him well. His hair was a mess and he seemed to be somewhat exhausted. His eyes took in the entirety of the scene around him, and yet, there seemed to be little that interested him. She found herself thinking about him- something had finally come along to spark her interest.

_Is he anything like myself? Does he too have something in his past which causes him to act this way?? Well, Ryuga, I think I may start my 'investigation' on you._ As the freshman left, she allowed herself to follow him. He was speaking with the other freshman representative- some boy named Light. While their conversation was quiet, she had plenty of practice in espionage and heard them easily. _So, this Ryuga guy thinks that Light is Kira? This could be a lot more interesting than I had originally hoped. _She allowed herself to follow them closely for the rest of the day. When the two parted, she followed Ryuga.

Before long, however, he turned to face her. "Why have you been following me all day?"

She gave him an innocent look, "I haven't been following you..."

"It is not polite to lie, Miss..." His voice was rather dreamy in her opinion, but she shook herself and answered him.

"Just call me Akira Kanda. I believe that you go to To-Oh as well, Ryuga-san." She said in her most polite voice.

He looked at her for a moment, "I believe that there is a 70 chance that you were following me."

She blushed a little bit, trying to play the innocent-girl card. "I just thought that you were interesting..." He sighed, and she grinned in her head, there was little that he could do with an answer such as that. He turned to leave, and she watched him go, but she couldn't help but ask him one more thing as he left, "Am I going to get to see you again?"

He looked back at her, and she thought that he almost smiled, "I suppose I'll see you around, Akira." He entered a hotel and she memorized the name. _That must be where he is staying. I might need to know that later._ Akira hummed to herself as she walked home- well, back to her dorm. Home was much farther away and she doubted that she would ever see it again, but that was the price that she had paid for her freedom.

A few days later, Akira met Ryuga again. She had noticed that Light was almost always with him, and she began to pay more attention to Light's activities. She saw an intense hated in Light's eyes whenever he glanced at Ryuga and she shivered more than once when she thought about what this might mean. As the days went by, she found Ryuga more willing to talk to her. He had found out that she held an interest in the Kira case and he was willing to talk with her about it some, in passing conversation, when he found out that she was a hacker and had most of the information that he was telling her anyway. She had laughed when he had suggested that she attempt to join the Kira case. "What, do you think that L would want a loser like me working for him?"

"Akira, I think that he would. After all that you found out, he would have to be a fool to not want your help." He said, seriously. Ryuga had done that to her every so often, allowing his serious side to show. When he did this, she knew that he wasn't kidding her.

"But how would I do that? I mean, I don't even know who L is." She said, adding mentally, _For sure._

"I'm sure that he'll get in contact with you soon... especially if you were to go to the police and offer your services."

"You mean, like to Light's dad? I know that he's head of the police working to catch Kira. Do you think that he would take me serious enough to say something to L?" Akira was shaking her head, it seemed unlikely that this would work, and yet she found herself willing to trust her friend. "I suppose I'll give it a shot, but," She paused with a pointed look at Ryuga, "If this doesn't work, you'll have to do something for me. Deal?"

He smiled slightly, "Deal."

With that, she looked at her watch, "Its time to get to class. See ya!" And she headed off to one of her classes. Ryuga watched her go with a smile. This was working according to his plans and all he had to do now was wait.

Akira walked into police headquarters and asked to see Yagami Sochiro. After a few moments wait, she was allowed in. Akira considered this strange, but she kept her nerves in check. The office would be easy to escape from if something went wrong. "Yagami-san, it is nice to meet you." Akira said as she approached Light's father, "I would like to join you in your search for Kira."

Yagami paused and seemed to be considering, "I have heard of your hacking skills from L, and, against my better judgment, he has decided that you are to be allowed to work with us. You do realize how dangerous this course of action is, yes?"

Akira smiled, "Of course I do. That's part of what I like."

Yagami sighed, "I suppose I have no choice but to take you to headquarters, do I?"

She continued smiling, "I suppose not." With not another word, Yagami led her out to his car. She was silent as they made their way to a hotel- the same one that she had seen Ryuga go in a few days before. He led her into a room near the top of the building and she overheard their voices as they continued to argue about whether or not she should be allowed to enter. A few moments later, the door was opened. She entered politely and looked about at the men who were staring at her. To each of these, she gave a polite nod. Then she saw him, her friend. "So, you really were L, weren't you?" She asked as she approached him.

"Would you have believed me if I had shown you any other way?"

A smile made its way to her lips, "Probably not." The other detectives looked at the scene between the two in amazement. Akira took a seat beside L and began to talk with him about the case. There was very little information that he could supply you with that she didn't already know, so he was basically giving her his suspicions.

Then, without much warning, Light entered the room. He seemed surprised to see you there, and honestly, he looked rather pissed that Akira were talking with L. "Akira? What are you doing here?"

She looked up at Light and answered innocently, "Working. You?" _Wonder what you answer will be Light. After all, I know you a primary suspect. Now, will you lie to me or let me know the truth._

"Working as well." _Liar._ "Really, I thought that you were a suspect." She answered, keeping an innocent tone in her voice.

"H-how would you know that?" Light asked, glancing at L.

"I suppose you never really took notice, Light, but I'm rather good with computers. I found out... and that's why I'm allowed to be here." Light didn't seem to be happy, but he had little choice but to allow her to 'work'. The entire time, Akira was kept busy by Ryuzaki (as she now had to call L when they were around the police) because he wanted her to hear his theories. As the weeks went on, they became a little more suspicious about what Light was doing and they kept close tabs on him. Little by little, the others began to notice that Ryuzaki seemed to be excluding them from many of his reasons for doing things. Light was beginning to get nervous because they had found out about Misa and they had captured her. Akira was the one who dealt with Misa during the day when she needed something, but Light was starting to get fed up with the treatment that he himself was receiving. L would not stop suspecting him, and then, Light finally gave in. He allowed himself to be put in prison for a while to see if the deaths caused by Kira would continue. They did, and soon Light and Misa were released. Not too long after that, Light found himself handcuffed to the detective. Needless to say, Misa was not pleased. However, Misa was not the only one who was annoyed about this arrangement. Akira found it difficult to speak around Light, who hated her, and she didn't quite know what to do.

A little while later...

Akira was unsure of why L had called her to Misa's room, but she went without questioning him-aloud. Once she got there, she was told by Misa that they were going on a double date. _Why me? Oh, that's right, because I'm the only girl in this operation. Grr..._ Misa seemed to be quite pleased about this, and Akira knew that she had no choice. With a sigh, she told Misa that she would be back soon- once she had gotten ready. As she left the modeling terror behind, she sent a text message to L. The gist of it was, "What the Hell?" As she got ready, she got an answer from her friend, "Tell you later." Akira glared at the phone, knowing that it would be rather hard for him to explain to her once Light and Misa were around. With one final glare, she went off to the terror's room once again. She sighed as she entered and waited with Misa for Light and L to show up. They didn't have to wait long, and then they were off. In the car, it soon became rather annoying that the two men were still chained together.

Soon enough, however, the two were separated as L announced his reasoning. "For now, I can find no proof that Light is Kira... and while I still suspect him, I have learned what I needed to know from this."

This seemed to delight Misa and astonish Light. "W-what?" The latter managed.

L ignored what Light had said and continued on, "Hopefully, you will still continue to help on the case. Is that fair, Light?"

Light glowered for a moment, "If you still suspect me, then I have to prove that I am innocent."

Akira sighed, this was going to be a long night. Soon, Misa and Light were... talking... and Akira was becoming bored. "Why did I need to be here, L?" She asked, deciding that the two 'lovebirds' were busy.

"Well, I... don't know how to tell you" L didn't seem to know what to say.

Akira looked at her friend, he never seemed to have difficulties in knowing what to say, and she was shocked. "Why don't you give me some clues? If you can't actually tell me." _I wonder what is going on. This is just too strange... L never really has difficulties tell anyone anything if he considers it important._ "L, you can trust me. You've trusted me for awhile now... unless your going to say that you think **I'm** Kira. That would be a very good reason for you not to trust me."

L smiled a little uncertainly before he spoke, "I don't think you are Kira."

"Then what is it? I mean, its not like there are a lot of things to be concerned about." L glanced at Misa and Light as if to make sure that they were not paying attention. She followed his gaze and remained looking at the pair as L continued speaking. "I think that... I might have fallen in love with you."

Akira blinked in shock, unable to form the right words. "A-are you serious?" she managed to whisper, finally looking back at L. He didn't respond, but she smiled just the same. Akira leaned over and whispered, "I love you as well."

With a grin, L finally spoke, "Well then, it looks like you and I will be spending much more time on our investigation now... would you agree to that?"

"What do you think?"

"Good, so you won't mind moving into headquarters permanently?"

"You ask too many questions..." Akira said with a smile.

"This is an invesitgation afterall..." _Yeah. I remember... but I doubt that its the one everyone thought._


End file.
